Young Gun's Ranch
by Lucario-Magister
Summary: When Hank takes over the ranch from his father, a giant daycare like complex, his partner Hol, a Ralts, decides to show him the joys of pokemon. The joys most trainers never even think of.
1. Getting the ranch

_**(Just a note: When I say ranch, I mean something like the Solaceon daycare.)**_

It was an ordinary morning, with an ordinary routine. I, I being me, Hank Rigi, sat at a table with my Ralts, eating toast. Just jam, nothing special. I was about to go for a walk out to my father's ranch, to see how he was going, when my mobile rang. I answered with a brief, 'Who's there?'

'This is the Hospital.'

'Hospital? Did I not pay my fee or something?'

'Actually, it's about your father.' My smile hit the floor.

'Shit! What happened to him?'

'He broke his leg. He called for help, and the first we saw of him he had a Machamp clearing away a fallen tree, a Gardevoir crying beside him and a pack of Mightyena sitting like bodyguards.'

'Crap, crap, crap! Is he alright? Stupid question, what's wrong with him?'

'Sadly, I haven't been told. Looked like a leg injury, though. He's at the hospital. Are you in town?'

'Yeah. I'm just down the road.'

'Ok, I suggest coming in to check up on him. And calm that Gardevoir, before she floods us.'

'I'll be there in a few minutes.'

With a dull beep, I hung up the phone and pocketed it. It could have been worse, I suppose. I turned to my partner, Hol, the Ralts. 'Hol, dad's in hospital. I need to go check on him. You coming?' He nodded briefly before flying to my side, my hat floating behind him in a cloak of pink energy. I grabbed it and put it on, the wide brim shading my eyes even inside. 'Thanks. Let's go.'

'Calm down, Miri! He's going to be okay!' I told the weeping Gardevoir, holding her tight. I knew the mental connection she shared with my father, and knew she must have felt the pain the moment it hit. She was probably reliving it in her head, again and again, it would have had to been the worst feeling imaginable. She stopped sobbing, at least, which was a relief. Sitting next to me, was Hol, holding his mother Miri's hand. We never had found his father, and she'd never told us. But this wasn't the time. I kept her wrapped around me, her body wracking every now and then as a sob escaped her. She'd almost stopped crying, it seemed.

Behind us, in another room, my father was undergoing surgery. He'd broken his right leg horrendously, and smashed his left ankle badly as well. Both would fix, over time, but it would be a long time before he could do the physical work on the ranch again. That would kill him. Not that he couldn't do it, but that no-one would.

But I'd already made that decision – I would take over the duties on the ranch. He had taught me everything, after all, from feeding times, how to settle disputes, even taught me how to wrestle an Machoke. That was a good day.

He'd still not like not being able to help, but my brain was ticking overtime already. He could work the desk, I thought. That way, he would still be an important factor in the ranch's working while not having to exert himself at all. I felt a tickling in the back of my mind for a second or to, then Miri pulled her head back to look at me, smiling weakly. 'You're so good to your father. He'll love that idea. But I know what your planning, and he won't accept you for no payment. That's not like him. He'll pay you, like it or not.'

'I know, Miri. But I don't need money, or not much, anyway. Just enough for food. Anything else I'll just put back into the ranch.'

'I might have some ideas about that, actually. But that can be discussed later. I sense the doctors are almost finished.'

She was right. Ten minutes later, the nurses wheeled him from the theatre room, into a private room where he would be left to sleep. After a brief discussion with the nurse, Miri went in there with him, and closed the door. I knew I should leave him to sleep. At least, with Miri by his side, I could be sure he would have good dreams. She'd tap into his head and make sure of it. I approached a nurse and asked her how he was.

'He'll be fine. He'll heal up, but it'll take a year, at least. And that's not including the time he'll take to start walking again. He's lucky, though. A lot of ranchers are in their fifties, he's in his forties. He has a bit more fight left in him.'

'He'll always have fight in him. Probably got in a fight with the tree so it fell on him.'

My humour, however crappy, always helped cheer me up when I was in a bad mood. Although not as effective now, it still helped. So, Hol walking alongside me, I started walking down the sparsely housed road to my apartment.

I didn't sleep well, but I did get a few hours at least. Come morning, I went to check on him again. I walked in to find him awake, and talking to Miri. An untouched plate of food sat off to the side. 'There you are son! About time your showed!'

'Good to see you too dad. How you feeling?'

'Good enough to live, not good enough to work. Sorry for cutting straight to business, but Miri told me you would take over the ranch for me?'

'I said that, yes. And I meant it.'

'And I still get a job, too. You thought from every angle, just like you always do.' His face darkened a little. 'Then she informed me you wanted minimum wage. I'll pay you for the work, and the work deserves a lot more than minimum wage! And no buts about it!'

His face lightened again, a smile breaking. 'But I know my son, and I know you won't just take money you won't lose. I still won't pay you minimum, but I've thought of other ways to reward you for the work. Or, Miri has, anyway.'

'And what would they be?'

'The old feed shed, the one that used to be a house. It has full plumbing and power, right?'

'Yes, it does.'

'Then move in there. No rent, and a lot bigger than your dingy apartment. And, pokemon eggs. If their trainer's don't want them, you can have it if you like. And any pokechow you need for your team comes out of the ranch's supplies. Sound good?'

I was astonished, this was an amazing offer! 'You've got yourself a deal!'

Miri's voice entered my head, soft and motherly. 'Thank you, Hank. We are both truly thankful.'

'Don't take my words from my mouth! Just 'cause me legs don't work doesn't mean my mouth doesn't either!' Said my dad sarcastically.

'Now, one last thing. There's a lot of work there. Rela found someone who made her happy in another trainers team, so I let him take her.' I knew Rela, a loyal Machamp who helped around the ranch. Her trainer had never come for her, so like a few others on the ranch, she stuck around and helped out for a living. 'I was planning to employ someone else as well, and now, since your doing all the work, you got any friends around town that need some work? If they need a bunk, the place you can have is pretty big.'

'I know just who to get. Good bloke, great with pokemon, bit shy around people though. He'll jump at the chance for work, especially around pokemon and with me, without much input from other people.'

'Sounds great. Tell him I'll pay him a good rate. And if your fine with it, he can move into the shed as well.'

'Thanks so much dad.'

'Not a problem. Now scram, the nurse is here to wash me up.'

Miri's physic voice bumped into everyone in the room's head, with a possessive edge to it. 'I'll be cleaning him, thank you very much.' The nurse shrugged and handed her the sponge and soap. 'Time to leave, boyo. Don't need you scarred for life!' He chuckled as Miri pulled the shirt off his head.

Ralts by my side, I soon reached my apartment. I knew I had to get out to the ranch within an hour, so I could get the work done as quick as possible, but I needed to work some stuff out first. I picked up the phone and started making calls. First a moving company, to organise moving all my stuff out to the ranch's old shed. Then I called my up my friend that I mentioned earlier.

'Dalla residence, how can I help you?'

'Tom, it's Hank.'

'Hank, how's it going?'

'Not so good. Dad's in hospital, and the ranch won't run its self.'

'True. Guessing your going to work there?'

'Yeah. But I can't do it by my self, so I was wondering...'

'Hank. Are you offering me a job, where I work with no one by my best friend and a mega-ton of pokemon?'

'Yeah, pretty much. My dad will be working the desk though.'

'That's fine with me. And i'm in. This is practically my dream job.'

'Good to hear it Tom. You busy today?'

'Nope. You want me to start today?'

'Yeah. Can you manage that?'

'I'll be there in fifteen minutes.'

'Seeya there.'

I hung up the phone and called out to Ralts. 'Hey, buddy! Let's get to the ranch!'

'Ral!' I grabbed him, swinging him up onto my shoulders where he swung up to sit on my head. A slight pink glow signified he wasn't going unless he wanted to. I went outside and jumped onto my bike, swerving out into the street and speeding off down the road. It was a ten minute ride if you pushed hard, which I did, wanting to see how things were holding out.

When I go there, I saw Tom walking along the nearest fenceline, a large, 10KG bag of pokechow on his shoulder. He saw me as he walked past, causing him to stop and look over to me. 'I saw some of the feed troughs were empty so I got to work. Hope you don't mind?'

'Not at all Tom. In fact, wait up and I'll grab a bag too!'

I opened the gate closest to me, then went to the nearby feed shed. I took a bag of pokechow, hauled it onto my shoulder, and went out to Tom. He'd changed the shoulder he had the bag on, but hadn't moved. 'The trough near the big Oran tree needs filling, as does the one near the lake. You want to take the lake?' He suggested.

'Sounds like a good idea. Let's roll.' We split, walking in our separate directions. The walk was another fifteen minutes, and when I got there I found a pack of Arcanine and their Growlithe pups resting under the shade of a big Oak tree. One was down by the river, drinking the midday heat away. The all looked up as I approached. One, the biggest of them, rose and prowled over. I guessed he was the pack alpha.

He came up to me, then sat in front of my feet. His nostrils flared as he breathed in my scent. Then he looked higher than me, to Ralts, still sitting on my head.

'Arc.'

'Ra?'

'Nine.'

'Ral.' With that, Ralts jumped off my head, landing on the big red dogs back.' He pointed to his eye, then made a circular gesture with his hand. 'Want to have a look around?' I asked. He nodded earnestly. 'Fair enough. I expect you will find me when your done.'

'Ra!'

With Ralts securely on his pack, the Arcanine turned and stalked off past the lake. As he passed the pack, two other's rose and went with him. When I was only a few years old, the Arcanine would take me for rides around the ranch, then let me play with the newborn Growlithe. I knew he was in no danger.

_**(Ralts POV. One of the few segments I will do this for.)**_

'So, little Ralts, you're sure he cannot understand us?'

'Of course, Arcanine. Why do you think I had to use my modified sign language.'

'I saw that.' He turned to look around the forest. 'All right, you lot, I can smell 'ya! Come out here!'

'You always did have the best nose.' Came a voice from the left.

'Oh come on, I washed and everything!' This time from the right.

'Shut up you two. We're here on important business, alright?' This time the voice came from above.

From the left, a Gardevior came from the trees. A Lopunny emerged from the right, and swinging from the rooftops came an Infernape. 'So he's here?' Questioned the Infernape.

'Just saw him at the lake.' Replied Arcanine.

'Who's the cutie on your back?' Asked the Gardevior.

Ralts spoke this time, 'I'm Hol, Hank's partner. Why did you want to speak to me?'

'We want to know something.' Said the Infernape. 'Is he a virgin?'

'No. I've felt him at least four times. Some may have been when I was out for walks. Humans don't understand the amount of energy sex puts out, do they?'

'No, the certainly don't.' Chuckled the Gardevior. 'Now here's the big question. Has he ever fucked a pokemon?'

'No. I looked on his computer to, not even a search referencing poke-porn.'

'Damn. This will be hard then. I have a plan though.' Said the Infernape. 'Gardevior, you can manipulate the locks in the doors, right?'

'Yep.'

'Good. I want you to open the doors, let Lopunny in. Lopunny, I need a seduction, full on. Convert him to fucking us. You up for it?'

'This is gonna be fun! So much fun!'

'I'll take that as a yes. Ralts, when is he moving in?'

'Today, I believe. Try the run down bedroom in the old shed.'

'Good. You know what to do girls. Ralts, meet me at the Oran tree later. I have a little aphrodisiac for you to slip into his food.'

'Can do.'


	2. The first member

We worked hard for the day, and when night started to fall Tom went home, and I headed towards the shed to check out my new home. The lights were old and dim, in need of changing. I decided I would do that later. The place seemed to be free of anything dangerous, so that was good. It got dark quickly in Sinnoh at this time of year, so I looked around for anything to eat. There was a few cans of longlife stuff, but nothing fancy. I ate a simple meal and went to bed.

The bed was a extremely dusty, so I beat out the sheet and slept on the floor. It was a cool night, so I wrapped the sheet tight around me. A few minutes later, I saw Ralts come in. 'Ralts, you can sleep in the next room, if you want. Or in here. I don't mind either way.'

'Ra!' The pokemon left the room soon after.

I sniffed deeply. There was a certain musk in the air, and it smelled like... sex? Nah, that couldn't be right. I closed my eyes and rolled over. I felt a slight twinge in my loins, but I managed to fall asleep anyway.

When I woke up next it was still the middle of the night. However, the dim light was on and a figure sat atop me, keeping me from moving. It was Lopunny with light brown fur, a light pink bow tied around her left eart. 'Pun!'

'What the...? Get off me!' I cried, distraught with sleep still.

'Lop, Pun.' It shook it's head. I moved my arms, trying to push it off, only to find it had tied the blanket in a knot and was holding me trapped quite effectively. 'What the hell are you doing? Let me go!'

'Pun.'

One of it's paws traced down my chest, tickling me through the sheet I was trapped in. It stopped when it reached a bulge in the sheet.

It was the first time I realised I even had an erection. And at the moment I noticed it, something else became apparent – the smell from earlier. It was strong now, very strong. The whole room smelt of day old sex, or close to it. My dick was throbbing in the confines of my underwear, and I desperately needed relief. If I could get this Lopunny out of my room I could just rub one off...

There was just one problem, and that was that the bunny had other ideas. There was a ripping noise as she tool the cloth sheet a fraction over my erection, the cool air chilling me even through my clothes. The sharp claw came from her paw again, cutting through the fabric of my shorts and underwear as well.

'What the hell are you doing! Get off me!' I bucked harshly under her, intent to get her off. Sadly, it didn't go that way, the movement not even phasing her. What it did do, however, was nudge my dick from it's confines, the hearty 28cm of hard flesh coming out and slapping her flat, toned stomach. She squealed in delight as it happened.

A single, dainty paw poked at the tip. 'Punny!' She cried, then giggled as she poked it again, sending another tingle of pleasure through my body. Then, without warning, she moved, her hand was gone and she had slid down between my legs, her head level with my dick. She stuck out, teasing the tip gently with the versatile tool.

I groaned as she licked at the head. I don't know why, but I was especially horny at the moment. It was only made worse by her obvious skill, as her tongue danced around the crown, licking all the sensitive spots. She lent forward a little, wrapping her lips around the few centimetres of my dick. Large amounts of her saliva escaped her lips, and I could tell how she intended this to go.

I don't know if she somehow knew how I liked it, was just guessing, or that was just how she liked serving 'em, but she had managed to serve me up a blowjob just how I loved them. Loud and sloppy. She was slurping loudly as her mouth bounced up and down the top half of my dick, saliva constantly coming from the corners of her maw and being spread over as she continued to bob her head.

Then something strange happened. A deep purple flashed in her eyes and her head dropped like a rock, her small bunny-nose smacking into my abdomen. Her eyes bulged as her throat did, and a muffled scream sent pleasant vibrations through my member and my balls. I could see a slight purple sheen in her eyes and her body wasn't moving, her throat firmly fixed around my member.

That was when I decided that I'd had enough of not having any control in this. When I had sex, I always had some manner of control. So, with Lopunny seemingly intent to choke on my dick, I decided to take it upon myself to get her bobbing again. I thrust my hips up sharply, forcing her head upwards, then dropping them sharply. Her head dropped a few seconds later, although she managed a sharp intake of air before she dropped.

I did it a few more times, thrusting up and listening to her suck air in through her nose before she dropped her head back down. I was almost on the verge of my orgasm when her paw started thumping against my leg. The purple disappeared from her eyes and she was sprawled across my legs gulping in great lungfuls of air as she tried to satisfy her body's need for oxygen. If I wasn't halfway drunk on lust I would have thought about what had made her choke me without any pretence.

She coughed weakly, and it was kinda cute, actually. 'Lo? Pun, pun!' To my horror, she reached up and untied the bow on her ear, gently wrapping it around my dick. I hoped she wouldn't. I prayed she wouldn't. But she did. She wrapped it around a few times, then tied it tight. I'd never had this done to me before, but i'd seen more than enough porn to know what she had just done. She'd stopped me from being able to orgasm.

Well, shit.

She reached down and gently patted her now exposed mound. She spread her vagina, giving me a good eyeful, before rising at an odd angle that showed how flexible she was. She ended up sitting just above my cock, lined up with her main hole. She gently wrapped a paw around my length, trying to see how wide I was. One paw didn't fit all the way around, but it did when she added her other paw.

Then she dropped. She let gravity have it's way until she reached were her paw was, roughly 9cm from the base. She cried out as she was filled up with dick. Her face scrunched up in pleasure as I stretched her wide. 'How big are Lopunny's if your this tight?' I asked, more to myself. What I didn't expect was for her to hold her hands about 15cm apart, then made another gesture as to width, again smaller than mine.

She started to ride me harder. She probably took me talking as some form of approval, like I had given in. I suppose I had, really. There was nothing I could do about it, so I decided I may as well enjoy it. That didn't stop me from trying to get my arms out, but I wasn't really struggling all that hard.

She was twisting her hips as she bounced, stopping every now and then to grind against her hand. Not once did she go any further down then her hand, though. Her paws gripped the sheet around my shoulders tightly.

That was when I first tried to cum. It came up, then hit the blockage she had had created and stopped. The feeling was indescribable, a bit of pain when it blocked up but after that I felt like the pleasure slapped me in the face. 'Please, take that thing off.'

'Pu.'

'Please?'

'Pu.'

'Why not?'

She didn't respond immediately. She stared me in the eye for a few seconds, then removed the paw holding her up, dropping to the hilt on me. I tried to cum again, the base bulging as the cum tried to make it's way out but it was denied yet again.

I was getting desperate to cum, but it seemed she wanted it just as much as I did. She was rocking her hips back and forth against mine, trying to drive herself to orgasm. She hit it when I tried to yet again.

She tightened, much more than I expected. Her juices squirted all over me as her eyes rolled backwards. When she finally finished riding out her orgasm, she just fell off me.

After a few minutes of recovery, she stood and placed a foot on chest. She waved cheekily, then turned, walking away. As she turned, the claws on her foot tore the sheet straight down the middle, freeing me. She giggled and she bent her knees, about to jump over the bed to get to the door.

But I had other ideas. If I was going to get in trouble for fucking a pokemon, I'd be going as far as I could. So I jumped to my feet and swung an arm out. She bounced upwards, but my sudden, firm grip on his shoulder brought her back down to earth – literally. Not expecting to land how she did, he knees buckled and she landed in a kneeling position, facing away from me. She turned to look at me, but I grabbed the back of her head and made it face forwards. A quick shove put her on all fours.

'You think you can just walk in, rape me, and walk out without even getting me off properly.'

'Pun?'

'Shut up, bitch. This is about me now.'

'Pun...lo...'

'I said shut up!' I yelled, reaching down and wrapping an arm around her waist, before I lifted it up so I could fuck her just how I wanted to. 'You want to tie me up and do what you want. Well, my turn now. And your ass looks _fine _right now, so I think I'll go with that.'

She wiggled forward, trying to get out of my grip. I tightened it, intent to hold her there.

'Now where do you think your going?' I snarled down at her. 'Your ass looks so smackable...' My free hand cracked down on her supple ass cheeks, a healthy smack resounding throughout the room, and she yelped loudly.

My thumb pressed against her ass hole, and with a bit of extra force, slid inside. She cried out at the penetration. And I hooked the joint in my thumb so it stretched her out just a little more then I really needed too. She struggled to get up, and when I held her head down, she pointed to the bedside table. Only now did I see the small bottle of lube on it. Maybe she thought she didn't need it, but she wanted it now. To bad for her. I had enough spit and vaginal fluids on my dick to make it pleasurable for me, and it was to bad for her if she was in pain. My little revenge, you could say.

I pulled my thumb out of her – clean, I noted – before lining up my dick to the tiny hole. Mercilessly, I thrusted halfway into her, making her cry out in pleasure, and probably a little pain. Another few thrusts hilted me in her. I almost came, and I would have if not for the ribbon around my cock. I pulled her off a little so I could undo it.

As soon as I did, a small, backed up wad of cum shot directly into her. She squealed as soon as it squirted into her, and I realised that she was on the edge of her orgasm. But I wasn't worried about her, my orgasm was just as close. My hands holding her hips securely, I started using her like a toy, my hips slapping against her ass as I jerked her back and forth.

My orgasm hit hard and fast, my semen shooting deep into her ass, making her claw at the ground as the feeling of my hot, sticky seed shooting into her bowels drove her to another orgasm. I heard a section of the carpet tear as she ripped it up. Satisfied, I pulled out of her and dropped her to the ground.

I was suddenly tired, so tired. I looked back at where I was sleeping, the sheet was in shreds. So I picked her up, lied down, and placed her on top of me. Her body heat was just as good as the blanket. She tried to worm her way off me, but I held her tight. 'You're staying with me. You ruined my sheet, you replace it.'

'Pu?'

'No buts, ifs, whats, or whatever you just said. Your keeping me warm. No questions.


	3. Aftershocks

**(Kudos to whoever figures out my megadeath reference.)**

**(Hey readers, and Merry Christmas! Even though I post this early, it is technically a christmas chapter. Although, it only even ****_mentions _****it one. I got caught up helping my parents, and then when i finally got this chapter done, i came to a realisation - There's no sex! So yeah, no sex, just plotty stuff. There will be sex next chapter, though, and i intend it to be Christmas-y as well. Except his present is one you likely wouldn't box, heh heh...) **

When morning came, I found that, surprisingly, Lopunny was still lying atop my chest. She was awake, and curled slightly, seemingly resting. Memories of last night came rushing back – not only had a pokemon raped me but I had liked it enough that I was willing to rape her _back _to get off. I pushed her off me, sitting up. As she fell off me, she looked at me and smiled. Then she whipped around to stick her ass into the air, showing off her pussy and ass, and offering that I recognised was out of submission.

I said no. Instantly and without a second thought. This time, when she looked at me, lines of confusion riddled her face. 'I said, no. I will not be having sex with you, or any other pokemon. Ever. It's illegal, it's unethical, it's kinda weird, it's... ' I trailed off as I ran out of excuses. 'Please, just leave.' She crossed her arms and sat there, unmoving. I looked around the room, and saw the Arcanine pack sitting outside, under the shade of a nearby tree.

I lifted the latch on the window, pulling it upwards. 'Hey, Arcanine!' The all looked over at me. I pointed at the one from yesterday, and all the others went back to dozing. The leader prowled over.

'How long since you've had a bunny for a fuck toy?'

'Ar?'

'Wait here.' I turned around and walked towards Lopunny. She looked up at me hopefully. 'I got you a present.' I said, dripping sarcasm. Then I grabbed her by the arms, and dragged her to the window, which I then through her out. She landed on the big dog's back with a light thud. 'There's a freebie, on me. I don't want to see her again today.'

'Ca, canine!' He trotted off with her on his back. She held on tight, her eye's lighting up like Christmas had come early. Although, as it turned out, only by a few days. I had completely forgotten, though.

There would be time to contemplate what had happened later. Work needed to be done – food troughs filled, water supplies checked, things like that. Maybe when Tom got here, I would tell him. I didn't want to tell dad, he would freak out, probably demand I got rid of the Lopunny immediately. But she was on her heat cycle, or so I told my self, and didn't know what she was doing. Sure it was co-ordinated, but...

No! Bad thoughts, get lost!

Anyway. I grabbed a bag of pokechow from the storage and set to my rounds. While I did, I was thinking about telling Tom about it. He was a rational thinker, and could tell me the best solution. Yeah, I'd find him, he'd think hard, speak slowly, and convince me of the best idea...

Or, you know, he could just be fucking a Bulbasaur.

'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!' I screamed, and his head perked up to stare at me in surprise.

'Uh, this is completely what it looks like.' I had to credit him, he never made excuses. 'And I know it's harsh, but there's nothing wrong with it. It's not like it's...'

'Illegal, unethical, weird? You'll find it is.'

'It definitely isn't illegal, Hank. And does it look like she gives half a shit about ethic's or whether it's weird or not?'

'She's a _pokemon _Tom.'

'And that makes your opinions better?'

'Well, no, but... That's not the problem here, Tom! You're screwing a pokemon, which _IS _illegal, and not only that, it's a ranch pokemon too! Trainers trust us with their pokemon! I thought you wanted to actually work here, not rape people's pokemon!'

At that moment, the Bulbasaur, seemingly fed up with waiting, summoned two vines, one wrapping around his hips to try and tug him forward, the other going down to stimulate her clit.

'Hank. Does it look like I'm raping her?'

'Well, no...'

'That's what I thought. Listen, I'll only say this once. Go and think about this. If you don't want me to continue, then I'll leave. Turn me into the cops, if you want to, even though it's still not illegal. A lot of people are judgy, that's all.'

'Go home, Tom. I need to be alone for a few days.'

'I can respect that.' He turned his attention downwards. 'Sorry girl. Maybe next time. Maybe.'

He slipped out, zipped up and walked off solemnly. The little green pokemon looked at me hopefully, the same way Lopunny had. 'No.' I said sharply, turning and walking off. I cradled my head in my hand, this was all to much. I hoped, just hoped, that this was a dream, and I would just wake up. But I didn't, so instead I just headed home.

I found a place near a wall that got Wi-Fi, and searched up "is sex with pokemon illegal." The top result was a pokecentre article, which was reliable, so I opened it.

It was short, but informative, saying; _A person who has sex with pokemon is commonly called a pokephilliac. While severely frowned apon by a large population, sex with pokemon is completely legal. In fact, a lot of porn involving the act has been made by gym leaders and league officials. Lance is renowned for it, in fact, as is a man named Adam who runs a largely known daycare for pokemon in Solaceon, Sinnoh._

The article ended there. I lived in Sinnoh, the ranch I was standing in was just south of Pastoria. I knew of the Solaceon daycare centre, and that it was run by a pokephilliac... and Lance? I knew him, if only by name. My head swan with confused thoughts.

I was getting a headache. Two asprin later I sat on the desk chair and tried to think about the important things. My mind did settle, a little. I decided I needed to think about only a few, precise things.

Firstly, it wasn't illegal. That was good to know, and It meant I couldn't get put in jail because of Lopunny. Secondly, it meant apart from my personal opinions, Tom wasn't doing anything wrong. And, thinking about that, it was unlikely I could find anyone better suited for the job, and the Bulbasaur _did _look like she enjoyed it...

I wouldn't get rid of him. I was still disgusted by what he had done, but I'd let him stay, if he wanted. That was one matter out of the way. The second, I resolved to do my research about pokemon sex. I wanted to check things out, STD's, how to know if they were willing or not, thing like that. I wanted to know it was safe, and that rape wasn't going on under my nose.

So I looked it up. With precise searches, the pokecentre site yielded many results. Pokemon couldn't carry or contract STD's, and the simple answer to knowing if they liked it was _"Are you on fire? No? Then she loves it."_ Which didn't really go with anything but fire types, but I got the meaning. It was a little confusing, but I got the major gist of it. It was dark when I was done, so with another simple dinner, I went to bed. Well, I actually went to floor, I hadn't beat out the mattress yet. It was a little chilly, so, my hand on my torch, I closed my eyes.

I had a plan, of course. For the moment, I was feigning sleep. Waiting patiently for some sign that someone was tampering with the lock on either the door or window. I wanted to see if the Lopunny would come back, and how she got in. A metallic jiggling noise came from the direction of the door, spiked in volume, then clicked. The door swung open.

Suddenly wide awake and on my feet, the torch was on and three figures were illuminated in the doorway. One didn't surprise me, the Lopunny. The second I had never seen before, a Gardevoir. When I saw the third, the torch clattered to the floor, spinning, the light doing rings around my bedroom. The face was that of my Ralts, Hol.

When the torch stopped spinning, it faced the doorway directly, a coincidence I didn't care to think of at the time. 'Hol. Here.' I pointed to my side, addressing him like a servant and not how I usually addressed him, as a partner. None of them moved an inch. 'NOW!' I bellowed, and, with a slight quiver, he edged his way towards me. He was halfway when the Lopunny spun on her heels, grabbed the Gardevoir's hand and took off down the hallway. I guess I would have to find them later.

'You unlocked my door?' I interrogated, looking for answers. I had to keep to yes or no answers, I knew, which made it a little more difficult. He shook his head as a no. 'The Gardevoir then?' A yes this time. 'So you were _willingly _helping them rape me?' Another yes. 'Okay. You showed a pokemon into my house, had it pick my lock, then shoved a slutty bunny into my room to fuck me senseless. Yes?' He nodded yes. 'I need to sleep. I'm going to go to sleep. And if anyone has sex with me, even _tries _to get in here, then I will take you and lock you in a pen with a pack of heating Houndoom. That sound fun for your ass?' A no this time. Slightly hesitantly, though, which was interesting. 'Thought so. Good. Fucking. Night.'

I collapsed onto the still slightly dusty bed, closing my eyes. They opened again as I spoke. 'Hol?'

'Ra?'

'Tomorrow, I want to see that Gardevoir. If she can mind speak, she's got a lot of explaining and a lot of translating to do.'

This time, when they closed, the stayed closed, as I drifted off to sleep.


	4. Forgive, comprimise, question

_**(As you may realise from something he says in this chapter, Hank is bisexual, and I will be putting in yaoi chapters as well as my normal style, probably. Might even have some girl on girl later down the line, if your lucky. And as an extra note, any particular pokemon you want seen, either comment or PM me. I'd be more than willing to try and put it in here, or make a standalone for you. I'll even take an OC from you if you want a standalone, but don't hate me if I get the personality wrong.)**_

When I woke up in the morning, Hol was exactly where I had told him to be. It might have just been because I was tired, but I felt a little forgiving, so I called out to him.

"Hol. Come over here, little bro." I addressed him s a little brother sometimes, and we had grown up together, so we almost were.

"Ral." he said, rolling over, trotting up to me, fully awake.

"Come on. Let's go get some food. Then I got a call to make."

"Alts!"

He scooted off, leading the way to the kitchen. I followed him in, only to find a cupboard opened and completely stocked with food. "Those were empty. Just yesterday, those were empty. I'm still asleep, aren't I?"

Hol ran up to me, a very long receipt in one hand and my wallet in the other. I sighed and grabbed them off him. "Thanks boy. You did it while I was asleep?"

"Ra!" He cried, nodding enthusiastic.

Midnight shopping was easy, if you were in town. The had a 24/7 shop that sold everything, so it was easy to access. But the fact Hol had gone all the way there and back was... heartwarming, to be honest. "Thanks boy." I told him, petting his head. "Come on, I'll make something. You just hang about and it'll be ready sooner or later."

As it turned out, 'sooner or later' meant ten or so minutes, and we had both sat down to eat a some mince on toast. "So." I said, between mouthful's. "You're going to take me to see that Gardevoir?" He nodded ashamedly. "Thanks. I guess I forgive you, unless I find out you set this whole thing up for personal enjoyment or something." He shook his head as a no, to tell me that wasn't the reason.

"I suppose I was a bit undernourished in the sex department. Since Ivory left, I haven't been getting much, I suppose. Apart from that Lucas kid, but that was what, a year ago?"

"Alts." Replied Hol, his hand shaking in the universal "Kinda-maybe" gesture.

"Yeah. You couldn't have got me a human girl, though, could you?"

"Ra." He said, apologetic in tone.

"Float me the phone, would ya? It's on the bench." I asked.

He turned his head, spotted it, and without getting up, used his powers to float it to the table we sat at. I grabbed it, opened it, and dialled in a number. I head an important call to make.

It rung a few times before a slightly sleepy voice on the other end picked up.

"Hello? Tomas here."

"Tom? It's Hank."

"Hank? What are you calling about? You looked it up, didn't you."

"Yeah, I did. Look, I owe you an apology, and you know I like doing that face to face, and besides, I wouldn't mind some help carting bags around. So, if you're willing..."

"Give me an hour, and I'll be there."

"Okay. See you then, Tom."

"Seeya when I do, Hank." With a beep, I hung up the phone and place it on the table.

"Come on, let's go make sure no-one's beating each other up. Oh, first, we need to go get something from the office." Wordlessly, Ralts got out of his seat, and in a small cloud of pink energy, my hat floated over to me. I grabbed it out of the energy and put it on, leading the way out.

It was short walk to the office. The office was the building which seperated the road from the ranch, a small area behind a desk, with a door leading out into the ranch, and large sitting room like area with a door out to the road. Both area's were connected by a liftable divider, but the main idea was to have someone sit behind the desk and administrate.

Normally, Miri did it. Dad would work the ranch while she worked the desk, a relatively boring job of sitting around all day, and, when and if someone turned up, either taking there pokemon to stay at the ranch, or giving there pokemon back. There was more to it, I guess, you had to take down info, do a few checks, mainly daycare history, see if their pokemon were violent or aggressive, then collect payment and send them on their way before releasing the pokemon out into the ranch.

There was a button on the desk with a sign that said 'if desk is unoccupied, press here.' underneath the desk was a set of radios, one of which I took. It let out a tone whenever someone pressed the button and was connected to a speaker in the desk, allowing me to talk to anyone that had arrived. It was mainly for if no one was at the desk, which was, for the moment, the situation. In a few weeks when dad got back, I wouldn't have to worry about it, but for now, I had to make do.

Stepping back outside, into the ranch, I started to wander around, checking around the familiar locations of my childhood home. I knew where a lot of the groups of pokemon lived, so I visted them to make sure there wasn't any fights going on between the pokemon trainers left here for a vacation/breeding, and the ranch pokemon which lived here permenantly.

I checked the Noctowl flocks, finding most returning to their nests to sleep as the sun rose. Next I checked the Arcanine pack, then went to check one of the lakes we had, running into a small group of Roselia's and Roserade's as I went. The whole time, Hol was by my side.

After I turned to head somewhere else from the lake, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out, and realised I had been texted. It was Tom, telling me he was here and heading for the feed shed. So I tunred on my heel and set off to meet him.

I found him loading a wheelbarrow with a few bags of pokechow. Spotting me, he dropped the final bag in and waited for me to get there.

"Hey Tom."

"Hey Hank."

"Look, I'm sorry about the shouting and shit yesterday. I was a little over reactive, and after some research, I realise that it isn't illegal so I want to apologise for that. Although i'm not the only one at fault here, and I hope you know that."

"I do. I really shouldn't have been screwing that bulbasaur without your permission."

"Permission? _Permission? _It's not my Bulbasaur! It's a trainers! A trainer who trusts us o look after his or her pokemon while it relaxs and gets away from all the battling!"

"And to have sex. Most trainers here leave pokemon so that they breed, and if they're lucky enouh, lay eggs."

"Answer me this then, Tom. Can a human inseminate a pokemon?"

"No."

"Then there is no reason you should be having sex with a pokemon here! For Arceus's sake, people trust us to take care of there pokemon, not do... things... to them!"

"You say that like they weren't willing, Hank."

"What?"

"The bulbasaur, yesterday. Did it look unhappy to you?"

"No, but this is still wrong. I can survive your point of view, but, just, don't do it any more, ok?"

"Alright, alright. No more sex with pokemon, I promise. Not until you do, anyway."

"You expect me to willingly have sex with them?"

"There's signs of when a guy that hasn't had any in a long time gets some. And there's not many girls this far out..."

"Whatever. No sex with pokemon until I willing do, which is never. Shall we get to work now?"

"One last thing, Hank."

He reached into his pocket, drawing out a mainly black object. It was only when he opened his hand fully, palm up and it resting on aforementioned palm, that I realised what it was. It was a luxury ball.

"You finally got yourself a pokemon, Tom? And here I had one lined up for you at Christmas."

"Ahh, Hank? You do know _today _is Christmas, right? This is my gift to you. A ranch pokemon I bough off your dad a week back to give to you."

"'Wait, it's Christmas?" I looked at my watch, an old watch, the non analog version, and peered at the date marker that was in the corner. "Shit! I've been so caught up in dad's accident, the ranch, all this pokephiliac shit, that I lost track of the date. I'm sorry I don't have your pokemon with me, but I have it ready and everything. The ball's in the shed, in the bag with the stuff I bought over. It's empty, of course. It's a ranch 'mon to, and it's running around now, I would guess."

"Well, take the ball! My arm is getting tired!"

I grabbed the luxury ball from his hand, and released the pokemon from inside onto the ground in front of me. It seemed to form slowly, as if to up the anticipation as to what it was...

"Vul! Vulpix!"

A cute red fox peered up at me, head cocked to the side as it greeted me in it's language.

"Hey little guy!"

"Actually Hank, it's a girl. Now, I know in recent events, that's a little awkward, but I got her before this all happened, so please don't..."

"Don't worry, I'll keep her. She's cute, to. Come here, girl." The fox trotted over, sitting at my feet. I gently starched her under the chin, earning a happy coo. Hol approached her and stared her in the eyes.

The Vulpix bunted my hand out of the way to stare back, brow furrowing. They held each others gaze for a minute, before Hol's straight face cracked into a grin, and he nodded. The Vulpix did something that resembled a snicker, and went back to it's place by my foot, nuzzling it's head into my shin. As Tom knew, I always liked Vulpix and Ninetails, which is likely why he gave me one. I wanted to feel it's tails, too... but I knew that I shouldn't without it's permission, which apparently they give, although no Vulpix/Ninetails owner wants to give up _how_. Oh well, I'd find out, I guess.

"Alright, after we finish filling some troughs, we can go back and you can get your present."

"Cool. I'll take the wheelbarrow on the longer route, you take a couple of bags for the nearer troughs." He told me.

"Sounds good."

He left without another word, humming lightly as he trundled off. Going into the shed, I grabbed a bag of feed for each shoulder, then turned to Hol and my new Vulpix, which I likely wouldn't name, and called out, "Hol, bag!"

Hol silently levitated a bag of feed and followed me with it as I set off to my destination. Vulpix was always nearby, occasionally ducking into bushes or darting between my legs. It was probably young, only just older than a cub, and was still as energetic as one. It was adorable to watch, really.

It took an hour to get to the troughs, and my shoulders ached from the weight of the bags. I went to the shed I now called home, slumping onto the bed just as Tom walked in the door. I stood back up, stretching as I did so, then went to the suitcase of stuff I had brought here with me. I opened it, rummaged inside, and pulled out a great ball.

"Catch." I said, tossing him the ball. "Come on, let's go find her."

"Sweet. Any clues?"

"Likes it's meat _charr-ed._" I told him, stepping out the door.

"Is it from Kanto?"

"Yep."

"A generic starter?"

"Yep." I looked around outside, and, by luck, she was nearby, napping under a tree.

"Is it a Charmander?"

"It's the one under that tree."

He looked over and his smile cracked into a wide grin, and he ran over to her. Hearing him coming, the pokemon looked up at him and called out to him. "Char!"

"Her there Charmander! I'm your new trainer, now. You ok with that?"

Standing up, the fire type nodded earnestly, calling her name a few times as well.

"That's good. Hey Hank, I'm going to go get to know my new pokemon, you should do the same!"

"Yeah, I think I might. Come on you two, let's go inside." I was talking to Ralts and Vupix, who where both nearby. With Tom walking off in a random direction, and me re-entering the shed/house, I breathed a sigh of relief at some relaxation time, just me and my pokemon. When I entered, though, I didn't get what I expected.

After me and my two "followers" entered, and I shut the door behind us, I sat down on the couch. I made room for the Vulpix to sit in my lap, should she want to, but in a bright red flash both pokemon returned to their balls. I thought I must had hit the buttons accidental, but I couldn't find them on my belt. In fact, I couldn't see my belt, either. I looked around and saw it on the table.

The back of my head felt like it vibrated, though only for a second. I ignored it.

Just before I stood up, however, I realised I wasn't alone. This was a particularly fearsome realisation, as I wasn't trapped with a monster or something, nor had it giving me a fear inducing greeting.

No, it was a human girl, around my age in looks with long brown hair tied in a ponytail and bright, blue eyes, who stepped out of the shadows, with a sly grin on her face that only widened as she greeted me with a "Well hello there, handsome. Looks like you're in for a good time."

There's something else I should mention.

She was _naked_.

_**(I know, I know, no smut for two chapters straight. Don't worry though – as you can probably tell, Hank's about to get a bit more action, and some answers, too. But that's for next time, where I promise my smut story will actually contain smut. Seeya's later!)**_


End file.
